


Thrill seeker

by Tsuncoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adrenaline, Adrenaline kink, Anal Sex, Danger Kink, High speed chase, M/M, Police Chase, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex on a bike, mentions of minor bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: With his side car in ruins Junkrat has to find a new place to sit





	

“Pick up the speed Roadie!” Junkrat hisses from behind the bigger man, his side car had been ditched to buy the duo more time. He’d miss that damn thing.. oh who was he kidding he hated it for keeping him off Roadhogs bitch seat. Oh how he loved hugging onto the bigger man while barely avoiding a barrage of bullets.

He spoke too soon as a piercing pain erupted in his shoulder, even Roadhog flinched as the bullet passed through his small body and louged into Roadhogs thick skin. “Shit” Roadhog said “it’s nothing, keep going” Junkrat insisted, but Roadhog knew better, Junkrat was too thin, he couldn’t take a bullet like Roadhog could.

With one hand on the bike, Roadhog reached around for Junkrat, grabbing his unharmed arm and pulling him forward. The smaller man scrambled in confusion, thinking he might be tossed off as a distraction for the cops, but then he was placed in Roadhogs lap, both hands now back on the bikes handles as Junkrat got steady in his new spot.

Junkrat thought the bitch seat was nice, but now he had discovered the majesty of Roadhogs lap while on a high-speed chase, the vibrating, the rumbling must have given his body guard one hell of a stiffy, he could feel it probing his ass through his jeans. “Mate ya been hiding gold bars in yer trousers? Feels like m sittin on a rod” the younger man chuckled.

His back leaned against Roadhogs stomach, legs spread out, one over each side of the bike, hands to his sides. He lifted his ass briefly to undo Roadhogs zipper, opening him up just enough to bring his fat cock into the open, the high-speed air chilling it, making it all the more needy for a warm hole to fuck.

Junkrat worked on his own pants next, they were loose enough to pull down the back while keeping his front covered just enough skin was showing to reveal his ass.

He looked back to grin at Roadhog, who’s mask made it hard to tell what he was thinking. But an impatient jerk of the bigger man’s hips made it clear what he wanted “ahh old yer horses!” Junkrat scorned playfully.

But as impatient as Roadhog had been Junkrat matched it, lifting his hips up then slowly sinking onto Roadhogs cock, slowly probing himself "ahh this would be a lot easier if ya weren't hung like a bull mate" he squeezed his eyes as he tried to take Hogs cock quickly, Luckily he had the aid of a particular large bump in the road to help him lose his balance and fall right onto the Hog’s giant rod.

“Ow ahhhh! fuck!” Junkrat screamed and Roadhog released one hand from his bike to grip onto his clumsy squirming boyfriend. While trying to keep him from falling off the bike he felt his cock outlined in Junkrats mid section, he could feel it below his palm, rubbing himself under the other Junkers skin.

“Get a grip Rat” Hog grunted as the skinny man tried getting leverage again.

“shut up” Rat barked back “See if I do ya favors anymore..” Junkrat put an arm around Hogs shoulder, sitting up again.

“What are you do--”

“Focus on the road an leave the sex ta me!” his partner ordered. Roadhog didn’t like being bossed around, If Rat thought he had the upper hand here, he was gravely mistaken.

“Wha--Why ya slowin down!? Their gainin on us!” Junkrat complained as he heard the sirens getting louder and felt the wind pressure getting less intense.

“Bounce fer me Rat” Roadhog grumbled as his foot slowly lifted off the gas “Faster you go.. the faster I will go” the Hog laughed, enjoying the panic in his skinny boyfriends eyes

Junkrat obeyed, desperate not to get caught with an ass full of dick he began bouncing, slowly at first as he tried to get a feel for it, making sure he wouldn’t slip up like he had before. He used the arm around hogs shoulder to hoist himself high before sitting himself back down. as the pace picked up he could hear his ass slapping against Roadhogs thighs, hearing the wet sound of skin on skin.

Roadhog made quick turns, avoided close calls as he sped through the busy streets, swerving in an attempt to lose the cops, feeling a bullet here, a bullet there piercing into his large back, Better him then Rat, it was nothing a can of Hogdrogen wouldn’t fix once they got out of intimidate danger. The threat of a crash, the possibility of a tire blowing, sending them to a firey death got Hogs blood running right to his dick. It was feeling sore and pent up already. He was lucky Rat was here to spare him the pain of blue balls.

Roadhog felt Junkrat stirring again, this time his body turned, putting his leg over to ride side saddle, Hog snorted, putting an arm securely around Rat so the clumsy idiot wouldn’t fall off. “what are you doing”

Junkrat kept turning lifted his leg over Hogs belly, peg kicking the other mans mask as it passed by “turnin” He grinned, now facing Hog, his legs wrapped around the mans sides. “Don’t ya wanna see me pretty face?”

Roadhog chuckled, smiling beneath his mask. “You know what I like. Keep bouncing” Junkrat wrapped his arms around Hogs neck, it was easier to move now, easier to lift himself off Hogs throbbing cock then slide back down. He bounced quickly, feeling the uneven road aiding his movements. His breathing was fogging up Roadhogs goggles.

“Squeal for me” Roadhog ordered, softly, putting the snout of his mask on Junkrats shoulder, whispering into his ear.

“Nnngh!” Junkrat moaned loudly as he kept up the pace “Yess Hoggie~” He moaned, eyes getting hazzy as he began to sing his partners praises “Mmmph! Aawh! Y-Yees!” the smaller Junker had quite the pipes. His voice music to Hogs ears, especially when he was moaning so sweetly just for him.

“Ready to lose em?” Roadhog rumbled, his balls tight and pre-cum leaking. Junkrat nodded “Hhhnahh, yea” he struggled to speak through moans, his grip getting a little tighter, knowing what was coming.

Both of Roadhogs hands went to the handlebars of the bike, while his boyfriend bounced on his dick like a bunny in heat as the bigger man floored it to a busy intersection.

Hog leaned forward slightly, Rat being dipped under him, holding himself up as he felt Roadhogs cock twitching within. The light turned red, the cars ahead stopped, the ones crossing their path began to move again, and suddenly all that pent up pressure sent a river of thick cum into Junkrat as Roadhog climaxed, coating his lovers inner walls, making his gut swell with the sticky substance. They made it to the other side of the street, hearing the sounds of crashing cars and metal smashing metal, car alarms went off, horns honked and people screamed. The mess would stall the police long enough to make their escape.

Roadhogs hand went between Junkrats legs, he could tell his boss was on the brink, trembling the way he did when he got close to orgasm. He rubbed his fingers over Junkrats crotch “Good boy” he whispered, the praise in his voice sent electricity through the young man, the patting enough to caused Junkrats release, he moaned loudly one last time, cumming all over the inside of his shorts.

“that was.. close” Junkrat panted as he pulls himself off of Roadhogs spent cock and pulls his shorts back up over his ass. Trails of cum leaking down the back of his leg.

“Could have lost em sooner..” Roadhog said as if it were matter of fact “But you looked hot riddin my dick like that”

Junkrat giggled like a manic “We could have died!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I wrote a Junkenstine AU before doing a canon verse fic, but i feel much more confident about their portrayals here. I know the ending is abrupt but I like it.  
> They weren't even wearing helmets, please practice safe sex next time guys


End file.
